


Possession Gone Wrong

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: A request:Okay, how do you feel about- John (Possessed By a demon) Keeping a girl chained by her neck in a basement bare foot with broken glass on the floor beyond the circle that the chain lets her reach and then TWIST the demon wants to know what it's like to orgasm as a woman so DemonJohn Chains him self up releases the reader and then leaves John's body goes into the readers body and uses John. DemonReader hold's a knife or glass to reader's eye threatening John that if he tries to exorcise the demon will gouge out reader's eyes. What do you think?





	Possession Gone Wrong

"Please, sir, don't hurt me!" 

  
  
You scream, your body hurting since you were in an upright position and your neck strained at the wall from the chains. Your arms were also stretched out in the air, your cheeks wet with tears ever since you were brought inside this basement. 

  
  
The man just chuckle, he's standing in front of you with a sick grin. He kidnapped you after school yesterday. You were stupid to actually trust him. 

  
  
This room is dirty, with no air to come in. You were pretty sure that you're suffocated staying in here, and not to mention that the glasses are all around the floor at your feet were shattered for God knows when. He didn't even had the decency to clean it up at least. 

  
  
"Please, sir, let me go..." You weep, shaking at your pathetic cries. You just want to go home to your parents and friends, to your old life. 

  
  
"I don't think so. I got plans for you, girl." John says, grinning widely as he walk towards you, and just simply stand there and stare at your young face. 

 

He seems to be studying your features as you cry helplessly, hiccuping occasionally at his evil deed. You could hear the man chuckled lowly, creeping his dirty hands on your wet and sweaty face, as he tuck your hair out of your face. You flinched. 

 

“Oh, come on! We could have fun together!” He yelled out, smiling sinisterly as you continue weeping at his words. 

 

“Please, I want to go home… Why are you doing this to me?” You ask, trying desperately to understand what is this man planning on. He laughed again, his breath close to your young face.

 

“Well, it's nothing, really. I just saw you walking out of that crappy school and I can't help myself to capture such beauty like you.” 

 

He explained, as you continue to cry. 

 

“At least, get me off this chain…” You whimper, as he wipe your tears. 

 

“And why should I do that, sweetie?” 

 

Anger starts to boil within you, as you furrow your eyebrows and spit your anger to him. 

 

“Because it hurts, you asshole!” You shout, angry at the man as he chuckled again at your sudden outburst. He shook his head, walking away from you.

 

“Somebody is grumpy.” He says, still laughing until he look at you with black eyes that made your heart thumped loudly and your body shivering even more.

 

“Maybe I should warm you up?” He ask, walking closer and closer towards you, avoiding the shattered glasses and now, he is right in front of you. 

 

“Wh- what's wrong with your…. eyes?” You ask, fear gripping inside your heart. Something tells you that this man is just pure evil, like that of a devil. Logically, no one in their right mind could turn their eyes black.

 

He smiled. “Oh, this? This is just a trick. You see, I'm a  _ demon.”  _ He says, smiling at you.

 

“And you know, I'm getting tired of these bullshit, so I'm just gonna fucking fuck you now.” He says angrily this time, grabbing your torso closer to his own body and hopped at your strained neck, as you struggle to get away. 

 

“Get away from me, you monster!” You yelled helplessly, trying to avoid his teeth and lips but it was useless since you were chained. He laughed onto your neck. 

 

“Honey, I told you I'm a demon, not a freaking monster.” He mocked you, leaving hickeys on your dainty neck. You whimper, feeling his mouth latched onto your soft neck. 

 

“No…” you cry, as he continue to do what he's doing. He feel your sides, moaning at the process as he move down and down to your skirt, making you gasp, feeling his rough hands at your bare thigh. You look at him. 

 

“No, not there…” You whimper yet again, but the man lift up your skirt and touched your panties, feeling your intimate parts as he moan. 

 

“You're quite wet down there, princess. What do you say we get to the part where I lick your pussy, huh?” 

 

He ignore your cries as usual, when he duck down facing your quivering thighs, spreading them slightly and licking his chapped lips. 

 

_ “You let her go, Azazel! Don't do this to her! Leave her be! It's me who you're getting at!”  _

 

The true John Winchester screamed inside his brain, trying to stop Azazel evil deeds towards the girl that the demon captured earlier. The demon chuckled to himself at John's pathetic words. 

 

_ “Well, it's true that you who's I'm after. But I love torturing other people to get to you, so…”  _

 

You let out a cry when the devil's vessel rip open your panties effortlessly, smirking as he did and quickly dive into your open lips. He moaned. 

 

_ “Gosh, she taste good, John. Do you feel it?”  _

 

The devil ask the broken man, smiling when John practically scream for him to let the girl go. 

 

“Sir, please… no…” John could hear you whimper when Azazel  made him do this God, awful thing to a helpless girl like you. He fought with everything he had, but still, it's not enough to overthrow the demon that's in his body. He wish he could do anything,  _ anything,  _ to release the young girl that's painfully restrained by the chains that is pulling on her neck, painfully. 

 

He wish and he wish, but he still couldn't do a thing. Then it dawn on him, that's he's useless. 

 

_ Useless.  _

 

The devil keep having his way with you, as you struggle and struggle, making the chain sound echoing in the small basement. The man moaned, while you scream for help,  _ anything, anyone,  _ to hear you. You could only wish to be let go, just like the tortured man underneath you. 

 

_ “Azazel, please…”  _

 

The devil smiled while lapping on your open lips. His hands were on your thighs, prying them open even wider. 

 

_ “How interesting to hear THE John Winchester pleading for a girl to be let go.”  _

 

The sound of your cries mixing with the sound of John's tongue flicking back and forth made his heart torn apart as he weep for you. 

 

You could feel the coil in your stomach coming out any soon. You could feel it reaching and reaching to be released. Your thighs clenched together from the intensity of the pleasure that the man gave to you. 

 

Closing your eyes, you fight with all your strength to stop yourself to do the thing that you haven't done yet. This man is not worth it to see your face lit up with ecstasy, no, he didn't deserve it. Not now, not ever. 

 

Azazel look through his vessel’s eyes, your face, trying to hold off the orgasm as long as you want, fighting for it, praying for it to go away. 

 

_ “Maybe…”  _

 

The demon think about a certain plan that he got, from seeing your ecstasy-filled-face. 

 

He never really possessed a woman, okay, he actually did, but he never got the pleasure to see,  _ feel,  _ the way they close their eyes and orgasm. 

 

He then smiled, and stop all movements that he had been doing to you, making you gasp seeing him come up at your level while looking at you with that goddamn smile that you hate so much. 

 

You sniffle, trying to search the words that you should use to ask him. 

 

“Why… why did you stop?” You ask, looking at him with that wide eyes, shaking slightly from the almost orgasm.

 

The man smiled at you, licking his lips at your taste.

 

“Well, I got a new plan.” The man says, reaching up towards your chained hands and neck, releasing you immediately which shocks you. 

 

You couldn't even move a muscle because you were too puzzled from his actions. You just stand there, looking at the man. 

 

_ “Azazel, what are you doing?”  _

 

John asked, confused all of a sudden at what the demon did. Did he hit a button? 

 

_ “You don't want me to hurt her, don't you, John?”  _

 

John,  _ Azazel,  _ push you aside as he chain John, replacing your previous situation. The man now had his hands chained up, smirking at your shocked face.

 

_ “So I got some new ideas instead.” _

 

_ “And I got a feeling that you'll love it, too.”  _

 

The demon says, grinning to himself while he talked to the real John. 

 

Now, chained like you previously, you stare at him curiously, not knowing why is he doing this. Suddenly, his face scrunched upwards and his mouth opening, with something like a black smoke coming out of it. With speed fast as lightning, you saw the black smoke flies around and in a blink of an eye, it reached inside your own mouth, your eyes widening.

 

John gasp for air when Azazel get out of his body. He look at you then, coughing from the possession. And there you are, standing there with black orbs. And he realized that Azazel has possessed you. 

 

“I love this vessel so much…” he says, grinning at him. The cute, innocent young girl is no longer in front of him, as all he could see is the devil possessing a young girl that he has no clue what Azazel planning on doing to her. 

 

“Oh, John, I love seeing you in this position. All stretched out, so attractive, you know.” the possessed young girl says, walking towards the tortured man and staring at him. 

 

“ I just love being in this little innocent girl's body. Finally, I could use you the way I want to.” you say, grinning as she put a hand to his shoulder, and grinned again. 

 

“What are you planning, Azazel? Get the hell out of her!” John screamed, as if that action alone can change this. The angered Hunter try to pry his hands off of the chains as you start to feel his sides, laughing softly yet ominously.

 

You then walk away towards the glasses that shattered on the floor, and pick the pieces that's laying on the floor. You lead it to your eye, and smirk at the man. 

 

“Don't you ever think of exorcising, John. Or I'll cut open the poor girl's eyes in front of

you.” John's face fills up with horror, his face ghostly pale at the devil's words. 

 

“No… don't hurt her!” he scream, thrashing around to be free. 

 

“Promise you won't hurt me, then I won't lay a finger on her pretty eyes.” You say, smiling at your words as you advanced further towards him. 

 

“John, you give me all sorts of crazy ideas.” The devil says through your voice, and John grit his teeth. Was he really facing this at the moment? 

 

“You trash out my plans, trying to shove Sammy off of me while I need him. That's kind of rude, don't you think?” You ask, running your soft fingers through his hair. 

 

“I have to protect my boy. It's something you know nothing of.” He hissed, feeling your delicate hands all around him now. You put your hands on his chest, grinning. 

 

“You know, when I made you eat her out earlier, I was thinking about messing with

you.” Azazel chuckled, which made him smirked. 

 

“Why'd you stop, then?” 

 

“Well, I want to feel how it's like to orgasm as a woman.”  John's eyes widen, trying his best to keep calm the situation. But how can he? How can he when this devil is out to get him, not to mention an innocent girl? 

 

He can only watch as you get on your knees and open his pants with a sickening grin on your face as you took out his cock quickly, pumping it up and down. He couldn't help but let out a whine from the soft, young girl's hands on his private parts. It's not his fault, really. He just never been with a girl as young as you. 

 

“Oh, John, you're so hard. Was eating her out really did something to you?” Azazel ask, grinning when she could feel the pre cum leaking out of his head, and you tug at them quickly, and John wish that you'd stop.  _ He  _ stopped. 

 

“And you pretend to not like it.” The devil says, pumping again with a grin that made him sick but he couldn't help but shake with ecstasy from the soft hands on his dick. His eyes rolling back from ecstasy of the hand job that he got, and he could feel himself building up inch by inch. 

 

“What would your boys think if they'd see you like this, John?” that sweet voice ask him, as your pace quicken with the humiliating question. 

 

“Shut - shut up!!” He howled, trying to hold off his orgasm, but it's impossible with the incredible soft hands on his raging hard on.  He could feel himself shaking from the service that he got. 

 

“Oh, there's a lot of cum coming out of you, John.” You yelped, grinning like a child as your fist got tighter and tighter, and faster. The man choked, moan at the hand that's pleasuring him yet again. 

 

_ No, no, John, don't come! That bastard is playing with your fucking head!  _

 

He scream in his head, as his body shook with the intense pleasure. This position made him feel vulnerable, yet he kind of turned on since he was never in this position since he was always in control when it comes to sex (obviously). 

 

“You're gonna come, John?”  The devil ask through the young vessel in front of him. The bead of sweat starts to form on his forehead, as he hummed in anticipation. 

 

Suddenly, he could hear himself whimper from the loss of contact. You had released your hand from the oh-so-good-handjobs that he received. He look at the devil in disguise, his lips opening from the loss of friction.

 

“What… what are you planning on, Azazel?” he ask, slouching slightly but the cuffs prevent him to go further. 

 

The devil in disguise smiled, standing up from being on the cold tile for a certain while.  You touch his shin on the way getting up, and reach behind his head to release the chains while your other hands holding the sharp glass close to the young girl's eyes. You release the man, as he fall with a loud thud on the floor.

 

“Remember our deal, Johnny. You start exorcising, I'll start cutting.” John look in resentment yet he knows there's nothing he could do to stop you,  _ him _ from doing the things he planned. 

 

You push him down on the floor, his back laying flat on the cold tile. He stare at your eyes, hatred filling inside the orbs. But it's not towards you. It's towards the evil demon inside your body.

 

“What do you want, Azazel?”  he ask, and the demon smiled ear to ear, and lean on towards the tortured man and whisper into his ear. 

 

“I wanna go crazy on you, Johnny.” 

 

Those words made his heart beats stop, his hands frozen beside his stunned body, his eyes widening. It can't be it. 

 

Then John started to feel her mouthing on his neck, and he shuddered. That was always his weak spot, to be honest. He could feel your arms coming to his side, rubbing running it slow yet it's enough to send tingles inside him. 

 

“Oh, Johnny…” you say, pulling away and taking off your long sleeve shirt, letting it drop to the cold tile beside him and you. John look with terror as you reach behind your back and take off your bra and finally, he could see the hard nipples of a young teenager. 

 

Normally, he'd thought this would only happen to Dean, or Sammy. But mostly Dean because that boy always had a knack with young girls. He finally get out of his zone when he felt the soft hand travel lower and lower to his still raging hard on yet again, pumping it slow yet it feels so good. Too good.

 

“I love hearing you moan, John. It gets me 

off.” he heard you say, grinning crazily as your head duck down to his cock’s level, and blowing soft yet cold breeze on the hard on. His breath hitched. 

 

“Azazel, no, don't!” He wailed, as if the evil devil would hear his useless pleas. He could feel the soft, plump lips on his long, thick shaft as he close his eyes, hoping for this to go away. 

 

“No... “ he could hear himself moan from feeling his thick shaft being swallowed down the young girl's throat. He look down to you, seeing your eyes rolling back obscenely, with your mouth wide open to take down the monster cock and your tongue licking wildly at the red angry head. 

 

_ Oh fuck, that's so hot!  _

 

John think to himself, witnessing the image of your eyes rolling back with cock filled mouth just a few second ago. That shit turns himself on, so, so, much. 

 

_ No! What the hell, she's just a child! She's barely 17!  _

 

He cursed inside his head, feeling the soft throat downing his big, thick, cock. He could hear himself moan and whimper from the unwanted pleasure. 

 

Then suddenly, you let go of his spit covered cock and climb on top of him, sitting on his thighs.

 

“Before I let you come, you gotta do something to me, Johnny.”  You say, rubbing yourself on his thighs, moaning all the while.

 

“What do you want, Azazel?” he whisper, ask, as the devil open the girl's legs, revealing her wetness to him. He could clearly see the quim is desperately wet, your clit throbbing for attention, and your juice running down your thighs. His cock jumped excitedly at the image, as he fought everything in his power to touch the young girl's virgin parts. 

 

“Oh, come on, you know you want to touch it, baby. Go ahead.”  She cooed. 

 

“I will never violate her!” John screamed, yet the girl hissed. 

 

“If you don't touch me, I'll cut open her eyes, Johnny.”  The devil threatens, your legs still open. John fought inside his head whether he should touch a girl in that way. 

 

“Or should I do something to your boys instead?”  

 

And with that, his eyes widen and his heart were shattered. He couldn't afford to lose his sons, not after he lost his wife. 

 

After a long minutes of thinking, John finally shift his gaze to the young girl's open lips, wide and wet for him. He grit his teeth as he reach out with one hand to touch the forbidden place. And he could hear Azazel moan and he, himself. 

 

“Oh, it feels so good!” you shout, feeling good from the fingers that caress your pussy. Your wetness on your thighs, your legs trembling from the pleasure and John's hard stare at your pussy.

 

He could hear the obscene sound coming from your quim as he touch you, the sloching sound of wetness gathered on your open hole made himself grew harder and harder. 

 

“Oh, Johnny, stick your finger inside me!” 

 

John could hear the devil says, and he look up to the ecstasy-filled-face on top of him. 

 

He start putting his index finger inside the wet pussy, hearing the sloching sound. He could hear the moan from the devil that is possessing you. 

 

“Oh, it feels so good. Is this what it feels like?” the devil ask himself, rocking her hips  to the inviting fingers. He start to pump in and out slowly, then adding another finger and start to finger fuck you, making you wetter and wetter by the second. 

 

Finally, you pull your hips away from the fingers, and stare into John's eyes with that wicked smirk.

 

“Now, I want you inside me, Johnny.” the demon says, holding the still raging hard cock straight at your tight pussy, ready to sink in. 

 

“No, wait!” John wailed, afraid if he'd hurt the young girl since he's a little… big.

 

He could feel his head opening the tight girl slightly, as you sink into his big fat cock. He could hear you shudder in pain, or rather Azazel shudder in pain. But he keeps on pushing on until John reached your barrier, breaking you. 

 

He moaned from the feeling, the tightness enveloping his hard thick cock. He gasp, holding your shoulder, in an attempt to stop this like he can do a thing. 

 

“Oh it's so big!”  you whimper, rocking your hips slightly. You close your eyes from the feeling and jump up and down on his cock excitedly, chasing the crazy need that the devil always wanted. 

 

“No, stop! You're hurting the girl, dammit!” he screamed, trying to stop the  _ sweet, Jesus,  _ good pump on his needy cock. He could feel himself ready to burst from the virgin hole, as he could see your blissful face from being filled up by him. He gasp as he felt the contraction on his cock getting tighter. And tighter, as you milk the hot flesh. 

 

“Oh Johnny, oh,  _ Johnny!”  _

 

With that scream, you cum, clean pussy juice gushing out as you milk and milk the meat, and he too cum inside your hot cave. His mouth opening from the pleasure, holding your shoulder as he buck wildly inside you.

 

And finally it was over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, after this request, I'm planning on updating one of my own stories, then getting on with the request. I think it's fair that way.


End file.
